<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow Fight! by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168715">Pillow Fight!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Pillow Fights, Play Fighting, Random &amp; Short, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maitland-Deetz family engages in a pillow fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Charles Deetz &amp; Delia Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow Fight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betelgeuse had been asked by Lydia to summon a boatload of pillows into the living room of the Maitland-Deetz house, the family of six standing in a circle around the pillow tower. Charles grabbed a pillow from the center of the pile and, with a laugh, chucked it at Delia.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia’s former Life Coach laughed softly as well, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. “Hey! No fair!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes fair!” Charles grabbed and threw another pillow at Delia who took it and threw it back at him.</p><p><br/><br/>Wanting to join in on the fun, Adam telekinetically grabbed a pillow and threw it at Barbara. The female ghost retaliated, levitating the pillow — as well as a few others from the giant pillow pile — and threw them all at Adam.</p><p> </p><p>Betelgeuse and Lydia wanted in on the fun as well, each grabbing a few pillows from Betelgeuse’s summoned pile and throwing them at one another. Suddenly, Lydia felt another pillow hit her in the back and she turned, looking at each of her four parents as she tried to figure out which of them had thrown the pillow at her. Her eyes eventually landed on Barbara, who was quietly laughing. Several pillows floated in the air above the female ghost and again — she threw them all at Lydia.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia grabbed a pillow from the huge pile and chucked it at Barbara, who ducked. Instead, the pillow hit Lydia’s dad in the face.</p><p> </p><p>He retaliated, grabbing and throwing a pillow at her.</p><p> </p><p>Delia grabbed yet another pillow and threw it at Charles. He grabbed it in midair and threw it back at her, letting out a few laughs.</p><p> </p><p>They were having so much fun, they didn’t realize it was nearing lunchtime until the Deetzes felt hungry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>